


The Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, it's an au so it doesn't matter how inaccurate it is right, right??, tags and ratings will be updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, discovers a powerful treasure hidden deep within the forest of Asgard. But his treasure ends up giving him much more than he ever expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hidden Treasure

It was a day not unlike any other. The golden sun beamed down on the noble kingdom of Asgard, making all it touched give off a subtle glow. Thor and his friends were training in the pleasant afternoon light, laughing and fooling around as if they were children. Servants bustled around the palace, and birds sang in the sky. One thing was amiss, however. The dusty corner in the library, generally inhabited by Asgard’s younger prince, Loki, was empty. However, no one took any notice; it was a gorgeous day and most were out enjoying the sun.

Not too far from the city, in a forgotten area of the forest, a rustling could be heard. None were there to hear it, for even the animals stayed clear of this part of the woods. However, rumours of supposed dangers had never been enough to warn away Loki, the god of mischief. The rustling continued as he made his way carefully through the thick undergrowth that grew wildly everywhere he looked. Pausing for a moment to brush the debris from his hair, Loki scanned the woods. His hurried search revealed nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. The trickster huffed in annoyance and leaned against yet another tree. Of course he wouldn’t see anything yet; his prize wouldn’t be so easily found. That is, if it even existed.

Loki had read a story telling of a great treasure that lay in the deepest parts of the forest, but he had believed it to be a mere work of fiction. Until just yesterday, when he stumbled across the very same tale in a book filled with the names and stories of countless magical artifacts. According to the book, in the deepest part of the forest there was a mystical artifact with unknown magical powers. Curious, Loki had searched for other books that might describe its powers, but all he could discover was that it had been hidden thousands of years ago, and that none had ever managed to find it. It was a challenge Loki was willing to take on; let Thor hunt his silly beasts, leave the real hunting to him. However, the treasure was proving more elusive than he had hoped, and Loki was beginning to lose hope that he would ever find it.

_Snap!_ A sharp cracking noise startled Loki from his irritable thoughts. He glanced around, a shiver of unease crawling through his stomach. He had been quite alone for at least an hour now, or so he had thought. His quick search of the area revealed nothing new. The trickster edged forward a few more steps, cautiously controlling his quickening breathing. He took another careful step and stumbled a bit. Looking down, he realized that the jumble of plants had suddenly cut off, leaving him in a small clearing, only around a metre or two long. Loki crouched down excitedly. This was it! He examined the dirt; noting it was packed down fairly hard. Remembering something he had read earlier that month, Loki placed both hands on the ground and muttered a de-cloaking spell. A blue light shone from his hands, travelling slowly down to his fingertips and into the bare dirt. He held his breath for a moment, waiting patiently, but nothing happened.

Loki sat down cross legged, folding his arms over his chest in a gesture of frustration. He had gotten this far, this had to be where the treasure was! If only he could figure out how to get it… Loki sighed and looked up at the sky. It was getting late in the afternoon, and he would have to set out soon if he wanted to be out of the forest before nightfall. He closed his eyes, scouring his memory for another spell. There had to be something he could do, he just had to think… Of course!

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he hurriedly resumed his crouching position. Placing his fingertips on the ground, Loki began chanting another spell. There was no light on his hands this time, but the area around him seemed to grow colder. A shiver ran down his spine from the power of the magic he was invoking. As he chanted, a series of runes appeared on the ground. They glowed a bright blue, shimmering in the failing light of the afternoon sun. Loki scanned them over, but they were unfamiliar to him. He wondered what language they were in, but not for long as he shook his head to clear the distracting thoughts from his mind. He concentrated harder on the ancient magic he was calling forth, careful to keep his voice low. You never knew who could be listening. Finally he uttered the last verse, staying perfectly still and waiting with bated breath to see if his spell was successful.

For a minute it appeared that nothing had happened, but just as Loki was about to sit down in defeat once more, the runes began glower brighter, and brighter. The ground beneath his fingertips grew warmer, and the scent of powerful magic filled his nostrils. Loki watched in fascination as the strange and unfamiliar symbols continued to brighten, lighter and lighter until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He stayed crouched there for what seemed like hours, his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers beginning to grow almost unpleasantly hot from the increasing warmth of the ground. Just when it felt like his fingertips were going to burn, the heat faded away, as did the light. Loki cautiously opened his eyes, gasping in delight with the sight he saw.

In the middle of the clearing was a small hand mirror, no longer than Loki’s hand. It had a golden frame with ornate patterns swirling intricately all the way down the handle. Loki noted that the surface of the mirror was completely unmarked. He swallowed once and approached it warily, shivering with excitement. This had to be the treasure he was seeking. He took two more hesitant steps before he was close enough to touch it. Loki bent down slowly and reached out a quivering hand to touch it. As his fingers made contact with the cool surface of the handle, Loki clenched his eyes shut, anticipating some sort of curse. After waiting a few more moments, it became apparent that nothing was going to happen. Loki blinked his eyes open nervously. Surely his treasure wouldn’t be this easy to find? He looked around one more time, his heart pounding. Again, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He decided that it would be best to quit while he was ahead, and head back to the castle. The sun had disappeared over the tips of the trees, and night would be falling quickly. His idiot brother would probably have missed him by now.

Loki looked back down at the mirror. If it hadn’t cursed him yet, Loki reasoned, then it probably would not do so any time soon. He clasped his fingers around the handle, reveling in the soft thrum of power emanating from the artifact. He stood up and started walking briskly back through the woods the way he had come. Not too long after he left the clearing, Loki heard a noise. _Snap!_ He jumped in surprise and looked around, his vision somewhat impaired by the twilight. Still, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. Loki carefully reached beneath his cloak and pulled out a small, silver dagger. He tucked the mirror away in his pocket before he continued through the forest, taking care that his footsteps didn’t make too much noise. It was easier to do so now that he was following the trail he had forged through the underbrush, but he still cringed at the amount of noise the leaves and vines caused as he trekked through them. Whoever- what¬ever was out there, it probably knew exactly where he was, and the knowledge was more than a little unnerving. Still, Loki swallowed his fear and kept going. He hoped that he would reach the edge of the woods before anything happened. Not that anything would happen. He knew enough simple combat spells to hold his own against many beasts. It was the knowledge that there was a high chance that this monster would be one too powerful for him to fend off that scared him.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, Loki heard another snapping noise, this one coming from directly behind him. He whirled on the spot, dagger at the ready, only to find… nothing. Loki’s eyes widened in fear, and he stumbled back a step. His mind went through the possibilities in a matter of seconds. Obviously whatever was there was after him because he had the mirror. But why couldn’t he see it- oh. Oh gods. The beast is invisible. Loki blinked once, trying to process the thought. If whatever was after him was invisible, that meant… it could be right in front of him right now. Loki cried out in fear, turned around, and raced back through the woods. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the crashing sound of footsteps chasing after him. Branches and vines whipped and tore at his face and clothing as the trickster sped through the woods, gasping for breath. He stumbled around large plants and over thick tree roots, blindly following the path he had taken earlier that day. As he ran, he swore he could feel the hot breath of a beast panting down his neck. Loki gave a yelp of terror and dashed even faster. Finally, he looked up and saw that he was approaching the edge of the trees, the thing still hot on his heels. Loki burst out of the trees and managed no more than four steps before collapsing in exhaustion. He praised the Allfather that the creature gave up its pursuit at the end of the trees, or he would have been killed for sure.

Loki lay in the soft grass for a few minutes, letting his pulse settle. Eventually, he decided that it would be best if he got back to the castle; Thor would probably be worried sick about him by now. Loki sighed. He often wondered how it was possible for Thor to ignore him so often but still be so clingy. But it couldn’t be helped, and it gave him a quiet sense of satisfaction that the golden son of Odin cared so much for him. Loki let a dramatic sigh pass his lips before he got to his feet, wincing at the soreness in his legs. He set out towards the castle, slipping quietly past the guards at the gate. He crept silently through the torch lit hallways and entered his room without detection. Loki closed his door softly and let out a sigh. He felt grubby, sweaty, and exhausted. He had small cuts and bruises all over, and he was covered in mud and twigs. He was just about to turn around to go take a bath when he was violently tackled to the ground in a whirlwind of blond hair and tan skin.

“Thor!” Loki spluttered, trying to twist his way out of his brother’s iron grip. He sniffed indignantly when he felt his brother’s arms wrap firmly around his chest in a crushing hug. Thor merely laughed and picked his brother up, holding him at arm’s length. Loki rolled his eyes when he saw his brother’s playful gaze darken to one of worry.

“Where were you, brother?” he asked, his concern showing clearly through his voice. “I missed you at dinner today. When I saw you were not in the library, I feared something had happened to you.” The great oaf. A few hours late coming home and suddenly he was in grave danger? Loki snorted in contempt.

“I’m fine Thor, I was just out in the woods,” Loki replied shortly. “Now, why, may I ask, are you in my chambers? I seem to recall telling you not to come in here without my permission.”

Thor refused to let his stubborn little brother change the subject that easily. “Loki,” he said sternly, looking the trickster straight in the eye. “What happened to you? ‘Out in the woods’ doesn’t explain these.” He gently ran a finger over one of the many small cuts scattered over Loki’s face.

Loki sighed. “I’m fine,” he repeated, shoving Thor’s arms away from him. “Now leave me, I was hoping to get some sleep tonight.” Thor didn’t look convinced.

“Loki, are you sure-”

“Get out you idiot!” Loki said exasperatedly, his exhaustion making his temper short. Thor gave him one last look before drawing him into a careful hug.

“Good night, brother,” he murmured.

“Out.” Loki gave his brother a tired smile to let him know that he wasn’t angry before shooing him out the door. After his brother was finally gone, Loki gave a sigh of relief. He had never felt this tired in his life, other than the time when Thor had dragged him out on that unnecessarily long hunting trip. Loki unfastened his cloak and threw it carelessly on the ground. He took a moment to carefully take the mirror out of his pocket and place it gently on his bed. Upon closer inspection, he noted with some relief that the mirror remained undamaged. After ensuring that the mirror was in no immediate harm, Loki undressed completely, walked to the bathroom, and took a long, hot bath. The steamy water was soothing, and Loki soon felt himself drifting off to sleep. He shook himself awake, got out of the bath, and dried off.

Wrapping himself in a fluffy gray towel, he strode out of his bathing room and over to the closet. Selecting a cozy green sleeping tunic, Loki pulled it on and settled into his bed. He reached across the blankets and picked up the mirror, its buzz of power making him shiver with excitement. He held it up with trembling hands and gazed into it. At first, all he saw was his own reflection, but after a moment the image of his face began to fade away, replaced by that of one of the Nine Realms. Loki recognized it instantly: Midgard. He gave a huff of disappointment. He had travelled all that way just to take a look at Midgard? The realm of men was nothing special; Loki had visited it a few times before. The mortals were amusing to toy with, but there were no treasures, no kingdoms to visit, and the libraries there were pitiful. Besides, he could see Midgard all he wanted in his books.

Loki stared harder. There had to be more to his treasure than that. A mirror that shows its bearer the realm of Midgard? It didn’t make any sense. He shifted his grip on the mirror, holding the edges of the frame with both hands. He stared into the glass, willing it to give up the secrets he felt it must hold. Suddenly, his view of the realm zoomed in, revealing the people of a small town in Midgard, bustling around in their busy little lives. Loki raised his eyebrows in interest. Now this was more like it.

He watched curiously as the mortal men and women scurried this way and that, going in and out of the little buildings, and occasionally stopping to converse with one another. Loki realized that he had never really taken any time to stop and actually watch the Midgardians before. Yet he realized now that he had been mistaken not to, their little lives were so... interesting in their shortness, their business. He watched the little town for a while longer, simply observing the people, watching the events occurring in their tiny lives in fascination.

Eventually, Loki began to grow bored of observing the town, so he decided to choose one mortal to focus on. A tall blond man caught his attention and he willed the mirror to follow him. The man seemed tired as he walked slowly down the sidewalk. Loki watched with some interest as he entered a small building that appeared to serve some kind of Midgardian beverage. He conversed with the mortal serving the drink, exchanged some odd kind of currency, and then sat down at a small table alone. Loki wished he could hear through his new treasure; he was curious to know what this man sounded like. He stared into the mirror for a few minutes, simply watching the man waiting, presumably, for his beverage to arrive. Finally, the mortal at the counter appeared to call something out, and the blond haired man stood up to collect his drink. Loki watched as he blew gently on the steaming drink before taking a small sip. He continued to stare as the man sat back down at his table and slowly drained the cup. After the man finished with the drink, he stood back up, stretched, and tossed the cup away in a small bin near the door.

Loki’s gaze followed the man as he exited the store and began walking down the street again, mesmerized by the way that his soft blond curls bounced slightly in time with his steps. The man walked for a short while before turning and walking up to a small house, presumably his own. He took out a set of keys, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He removed his shoes and jacket and walked into what appeared to be his bedroom. Loki’s face flushed a soft pink when he realized that the man was undressing. He moved to look away from the mirror, but before he did, the man pulled off his shirt and carelessly tossed it aside, revealing a smooth, toned chest. Loki couldn’t bring himself to look away as the mortal yawned and stretched his arms up above his head, giving him an excellent view of the man’s beautiful body.

Loki blinked. Did he really just describe the Midgardian as beautiful? He shook his head and reluctantly put the mirror down. With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the torch lighting his room. He was clearly exhausted from his little adventure if he was willing to spend time following petty little mortals around in their pointless lives. Loki looked out his bedroom window and noticed with a sigh that it was almost dawn. He gently placed his treasure on his bedside table and quickly fell fast asleep.

It was mid-afternoon when Loki was startled awake by a loud pounding on his door. “Loki! Loki!” It was his brother’s voice, or more specifically, his brother’s bellow. “Loki! You cannot sleep all day, my brother!” Loki groaned and rolled over.

“Go away, Thor,” he called half-heartedly, his voice cracking with sleep. He closed his eyes, and was just starting to drift back off to sleep when he was startled once again, this time by the door being loudly thrown open.

Loki cracked an eye open and gazed balefully at Thor, taking in his brother’s amused expression. “Thor, I told you to leave,” Loki whined, ducking underneath his blankets. He heard his brother’s muffled laugh through the thick blanket.

“Brother, you have slept far too long,” Thor said, ripping Loki’s blankets off the bed. Loki curled up in protest before sitting up slowly and glaring at Thor.

“Thor, you great brute,” he said irritably, “Can you not see that I was trying to sleep?” Thor ruffled his brother’s hair fondly.

“I feared you would never awaken,” Thor teased. “I needed to make sure you were still breathing.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m awake now. At least leave me alone long enough for me dress myself. Unless you’d rather stay and watch?” Loki said back. Thor laughed.

“I’ll not bother you any longer, brother,” he replied. He gave his brother a fond kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, carefully closing it behind him. Loki sighed and flopped down onto his stomach, doing a catlike stretch before sitting back up and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He stared into space for a minute or two, trying to wake himself up enough to stand up. Finally he managed to get out of bed and stumble over to his closet, opening the door and gazing at his selection of clothes. He reached out for an emerald green tunic with a regal golden design along the bottom, but another garment soon caught his eye. It was deep blue in colour, silver lining the edges. The blue reminded him of the blond man’s jacket. Loki lowered his hand, the memory of the mortal bringing a faint blush to his face. He couldn’t deny that the man was good looking. In fact, he was quite attractive. Loki shook his head to get rid of such useless thoughts and pointedly grabbed the green tunic. No matter how beautiful the Midgardian was, there was nothing he could do about it.

Loki sighed and somewhat despondently got dressed. He couldn’t believe that a mortal man was able to affect him like this so quickly. He had only watched him for a few minutes last night, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was pitiful, really. Loki rolled his eyes and was about to head down to the library when a glimpse of gold caught his attention. It was the mirror. Loki shifted his feet. Surely one more look wouldn’t hurt? He wouldn’t look that long. After a moment’s indecision, Loki quickly walked up to the side table with the mirror upon it. He gingerly picked up the item and gazed into it once again. He quickly honed in on the mortal, feeling slightly dizzy from the speed at which the mirror zoomed in. A soft feeling of fondness caused his lips to twitch upwards when he laid his eyes on him.

Loki watched the man all day. He stared contentedly at him as he drove all around, occasionally stopping at houses and conversing with their inhabitants. Before he knew it, it was getting dark. Loki blinked and realized that if he didn’t leave soon then he would miss dinner again. He noticed with some surprise that his stomach was growling with hunger as he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. He somewhat reluctantly put the mirror down on the table again and headed out of his rooms to the dining hall.

Dinner was a rather unremarkable occasion. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were rowdy and loud as usual. Loki picked at his food, but thoughts of the mortal man drove away most of his hunger. After an hour, he had only eaten half of his meal. Eventually, when he accepted the fact that he wouldn’t be able to eat any more, he quietly excused himself and retreated to his chambers. As soon as he walked through the door, Loki grabbed the mirror and fixed it upon the mortal again. He let out a sigh of longing as he observed him returning to his dwelling. He wished that he could see the mortal in person, but then he rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t see the mortal, not unless he went to Midgard to visit him. But of course that was out of the question. A god paying visits to a Midgardian he had never met? Such behaviour may have been fitting for other Asgardians, but not for Loki.

Suddenly, the room grew cold; not unlike the cold which had gathered the previous day in the forest. Loki watched in a mix of alarm and fascination as the surface of the mirror began to glow. What was happening? Loki needed to know, but he was also wary. He carefully put the mirror down face up on his bed and backed up a few paces, noting how his breath was beginning to cloud in the air. The mirror continued to glow until Loki had to shield his eyes. Suddenly, the glowing faded, and Loki carefully lowered his arm. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and his jaw drop in shock.

“What the _hell_ is going on?” the mortal asked in a trembling voice.


	2. Magnus

“Who are you? Where am I?” the mortal continued, his voice slowly gaining strength. In one smooth movement, he reached down to his side and pulled out some form of Midgardian weapon. Pointing it at Loki, he said in a more level tone, “Tell me what’s going on.”

Loki stared at him, the sound of his beautiful voice washing over him before he thought the put together their meaning. “Calm yourself,” he said gently after a pause, “This may be a lot to take in, so I suggest you lower your weapon.” The mortal stayed where he was, still pointing the weapon directly at Loki’s head. Loki sighed in exasperation. “At least tell me your name.”

The man stared at him hostilely for a few more moments before replying quietly, “Magnus.”

Loki licked his lips and softly repeated the name, “Magnus.” The syllables seemed to roll off his tongue, and he savoured the feeling. He realized that he had been gazing at the mortal for longer than necessary and took a hasty step forward. “Magnus,” he said, trying out the sounds again, “Please. Lower your weapon. I assure you I am just as confused as you are-”

Loki’s words were cut off as Magnus fired his weapon at the god. As soon as he heard the gunshot, Loki reflexively waved his hand, causing the bullet to vanish. The colour drained from Magnus’s face and he took a stumbling step backwards, sitting down quickly on Loki’s bed. “Wh-what the hell are you?” he stuttered, his fingers slipping on the weapon causing it to fall. The loud, metallic thud echoed around the room as Loki struggled to answer.

“Look, Magnus,” he said calmingly, raising his hands in a soothing gesture, “I understand you must be frightened, but I must ask you to try to understand. You are no longer on Midgard. You are in Asgard, the Realm Eternal, and I am Loki, the God of Mischief and Prince of Asgard.” Loki paused to let the information sink in. Magnus just stared.

“You’re insane,” he said after a moment’s pause. He groaned and placed his head in his hands. “God, why is this happening?” he muttered to himself. Loki watched with some alarm. Whatever was going on, he had to fix it, and fix it soon. The mortal- Magnus- clearly wasn’t reacting well to his sudden relocation. Loki clasped his hands together as he thought. Magnus had a point, why was he here? Loki thought back to what had happened before the Midgardian had appeared in his room. He had been watching him, just as he had been doing all day. He had been thinking about how much he wanted to see the mortal- of course. Loki groaned inwardly; the mortal had appeared because he had wished for it.

Loki looked at Magnus apprehensively. As much as he usually preferred to let others assume that he always knew exactly what he was doing, he had to admit to himself that he was completely out of his depth here. All he knew about the Midgardians was the fact that they were extremely fragile and easily agitated. Loki absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. Magnus looked very agitated indeed, and it was his fault. Loki dismissed the thought from his mind however, it was best not to blame himself too much. He was a god after all, why shouldn’t he be able to take Midgardians as he pleased? Loki’s thoughts were interrupted by Magnus’s hesitant voice.

“You said your name was Loki, right? Please, tell me why I’m here.”

Loki went to open his mouth to reply, but quickly stopped himself. What was he supposed to tell him? That he had been watching him for the past two days and developed a liking for him?

“That’s not important,” he heard himself saying, “But I shall tell you this: everything I have told you is true. I am not “insane”, nor do I wish you any harm.” Magnus regarded him uncertainly, his hands fidgeting nervously in his lap. “In fact,” Loki blurted before he could stop himself, “I wish for quite the opposite.” Loki held his breath. _Shit_. Why had he said that? Magnus gave him a questioning look.

“You… what?” he asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki exhaled sharply. He’d have to think of something fast if he was going to lie his way out of this one. However, his time ran out faster than he had bargained for when Magnus stood up and started heading for the door. “Look, I have no idea what the hell you’re playing at, but I’m leaving now,” the man said firmly, placing his hand on the doorknob.

“No!” Loki yelled, startling Magnus into stopping. “You mustn’t leave, Magnus,” he continued urgently, “My father doesn’t know you’re here. He’ll surely have you killed!” Magnus turned to face him.

“He’ll do what? What kind of father do you have?” he asked disbelievingly. Loki rolled his eyes.

“As I have told you once before, I am the Prince of Asgard. My father is Odin Allfather,” he said.

Magnus interrupted. "What's this Asgard you keep rambling about? Why should I trust anything you say? As far as I know, you've kidnapped me."

Loki sighed. Midgardians could be so dense. Loki carefully approached Magnus, and gently took his hands, shivering almost unnoticeably with excitement at the contact. “Magnus,” he said softly, “I know this must be confusing for you, but this is merely a temporary situation. I have brought you here by accident, and I shall return you to your home somehow.” He looked straight into Magnus’s eyes, noticing that the mortal appeared to be slightly uncomfortable with their closeness. Loki knew it would probably be best if he gave him some more space, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away.

Magnus sighed sharply and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. I don’t suppose you have any idea how long I’ll be here? Kurt will kill me if I skip work tomorrow.”

Loki blinked. The mortal appeared to have more violent friends than he had initially been led to believe. “I’m afraid that I’m not entirely sure when I shall be able to get you home,” he admitted, “However, I assure you that I’ll try my best.”

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but before any sound could come out he was interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from the door, causing him to jump in surprise. “What’s that?” he whispered, anxiously eyeing the door.

Loki groaned. “That’s my brother, Thor.” He looked around for somewhere he could hide the mortal, but before he could do anything else, Thor opened the door with a crash.

“My brother!” he boomed happily. “If only you had been there to see! This night I have bested the great- who’s this?” he asked, catching sight of Magnus backed up against the wall behind Loki.

Loki took a hasty step towards his brother. “Thor, have you not met my friend? This is Magnus, an acquaintance of mine from town.”

Thor squinted his eyes at Magnus, trying to remember if they had met. “I do not believe we have met!” he exclaimed after a moment. The thunder god strode up to Magnus and clasped his forearm in greeting, causing Magnus to wince in pain. “Thor Odinson,” he declared, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Magnus…” he trailed off, looking at Magnus expectantly.

“Martinsson,” Magnus supplied hastily, “It’s an honour to er, finally meet you.”

“I apologize for intruding on your time together,” Thor said, winking pointedly at Loki before turning to leave. As he walked past Loki, he loudly whispered, “He’s quite a looker, my brother. Worry not, I shall tell no one.”

Loki shoved Thor angrily and yelled, “It’s not like that, you fool!”

Thor merely laughed as he made his way out the door, pausing to call out behind him, “Have fun you two!” Loki waved his hand abruptly, causing the door to slam shut in Thor’s face, eliciting another booming laugh. Loki groaned and turned to face Magnus.

“I apologize for my brother’s behaviour,” he said in a long-suffering tone, “He truly knows not how to act civil. I doubt he evens knows of the word.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus replied shakily, his back still pressed against the wall. Thor just had to ruin everything, Loki thought. “Why did he tell us to ‘have fun’?” Magnus continued, “And earlier, didn’t you say something about wishing ‘the opposite of harm’ towards me?” Loki froze.

“I assure you I said nothing of the kind,” he said abruptly. “Now come, you must be exhausted after all this. I’m afraid we shall have to share a bed, as I only have the one. You may borrow some sleepwear from me if you so desire,” he rambled, hoping to drive Magnus’s mind away from dangerous thoughts. All this would be a lot cleaner if the mortal did not notice his affections, but his mind seemed sharper than the god gave him credit for. Fortunately, his plan appeared to work.

“Yes, that would be nice,” Magnus said hesitantly, “If it’s alright with you, I’d rather not sleep in this.” He looked around. “Are you sure there’s nowhere else I can sleep? Not to be childish or anything.”

Loki shook his head. “I apologize, but I wasn’t expecting company, and the servants would most likely call the guards if they saw a strange man in one of the guest rooms.” He walked over to his closet. “Now come here,” he said as he opened the doors. “You may choose whatever you wish.” Magnus followed him more slowly, and looked hesitantly at the selection of clothing. Finally, he pointed at a pale blue sleeping tunic with a pair of plain looking trousers, similar in colour to the one Loki had been debating wearing that morning. It seemed like ages away now.

“That one please,” he said.

Loki smiled. “It goes well with your eyes,” he murmured to himself as he picked it up and handed it to Magnus. “The washing room is through that door,” he said in a louder tone, motioning with one hand towards the bathroom. Magnus nodded and made his way across the room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How did he end up having to care for a stray mortal? He turned back towards the closet and thoughtlessly picked out his one of his favourite black sleeping tunics. He stripped off his clothing, and just after he pulled on the cozy black pants, Magnus walked back into this room. The man’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and he took a step back, staring at Loki’s revealed chest.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn’t realize you were, um…” he trailed off awkwardly, turning his gaze to the ground.

Loki looked at him oddly. Why would the man be so embarrassed to see him without a shirt on? _Does he… no, best not to get my hopes up_ , Loki thought. He pulled the tunic over his head and replied, “All is well, Magnus, no harm done.” He smiled encouragingly and, with a flick of a hand, both his and Magnus’s clothes were cleaned and put away neatly in the cupboard. Magnus shook his head in wonder.

“How do you keep doing that?” he asked, “Is it a trick, or can you actually do magic?”

Loki smiled again. “I assure you, it is magic. I may be the God of Mischief, but not everything I do is trickery.” He climbed into his large, cozy bed and motioned for Magnus to join him. Magnus sighed and got in on the other side, carefully staying as far away from Loki as possible.

“How will I get home?” Magnus asked. Loki glanced over at him, noticing with a jolt of guilt the pain evident on the man’s face.

He placed a reassuring hand on Magnus’s shoulder and said, “I’m a sorcerer, remember? I got you here, and I can get you back again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for reading! This chapter was a bit shorter and also kind of silly but hey what can you do! I hope to get the next chapter up within the next day or two whether or not anyone is actually reading this so if you're here don't worry!


	3. Breakfast

Morning came. Loki stirred, snuggled into his pillow and buried his nose in the soft fabric. He inhaled deeply in the beginnings of a sigh, but then he noticed that the pillow smelled… nicer than usual. Suddenly, the pillow _moved_. Loki’s eyes flew open, and they were met by a sea of pale blue pajamas. He hastily unwrapped his hands from the “pillow” and shuffled back a few centimetres. Thankfully, the pillow- Magnus- appeared to still be sleeping.

_Probably exhausted from what happened yesterday_ , Loki thought. He slowly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Magnus. He placed his feet on the ground but then he quickly jerked back, giving a small gasp of pain as something cut his left foot. He looked down, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop.

It was the mirror, or rather, what was left of it. He realized now that in the excitement of the day before, he must have forgotten to take it off of his bed. But now it lay on the ground in pieces. Loki groaned and put his head in his hands. There went his plans to quietly return Magnus back to his home. Loki whispered a small healing spell and healed the cut on his foot. He carefully stepped out of his bed, this time making sure not to step on any stray pieces of glass. He knelt down to examine the shattered mirror. The frame was dented on one side, and the glass was completely in pieces, some even scattered across the floor. 

Loki took a deep breath. This couldn’t be happening. Perhaps there would be a way for him to fix it? He doubted it. A regular mirror would be fairly simple to fix, but there would be no way for him to return the magic to the item. He decided that he may as well fix the mirror, if only to clear up the mess it had made. Whispering a short spell, he waved his hand and the shards of glass returned to their proper places. The large dent in the frame vanished, and Loki breathed a soft sigh as he picked up the now complete mirror. He could have almost believed that his treasure was just the same as it had been before, if not for the glaring absence of the usual thrum of power that usually came from it.

Standing up, Loki walked across the room and carefully placed the mirror on his writing desk. There must be a way to return the magic to his treasure. But just as the thought crossed his mind, he was distracted by a soft rustling noise coming from his bed. He turned to look and saw Magnus blinking awake. Loki watched as he lay there for a while before sitting up in shock.

“I’m- I’m still here,” Magnus said shakily. He scratched his head and sighed. “I’d hoped it was a dream,” he muttered. Loki looked at the ground, a small wave of guilt washing over him. This was his fault. His selfish desires had led to this man being taken from his home. He looked up and gave Magnus a reassuring smile.

“I guess you’re going to be stuck with me for a little while,” he said brightly in an attempt to lighten Magnus’s mood. Magnus gave a short sigh of resignation and stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to wake himself up. Loki watched for a moment, captivated by the sight of him in his bed. He blinked to snap himself out of it and busied himself setting out clothing for the two of them. He picked out a deep blue tunic for Magnus, and a black one for himself.

“I thought this might be more fitting for you than your old clothing,” Loki said as he handed Magnus his clothes. “If you were to wander around dressed as a Midgardian, people may start asking questions and I would prefer if your visit went mostly undetected.” Magnus shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he said, examining the tunic. “I, er, should I put it on in the bathroom?”

Loki determinedly ignored the slight flush that was threatening to show on his cheeks as the thought of Magnus changing flashed through his mind. What was he, some kind of horny adolescent?

“Yes, yes go ahead,” he said somewhat distractedly. “You may wash up as well, if you so desire.”

Magnus nodded. “Thanks,” he muttered. Loki watched almost fondly as Magnus slipped out of bed and shuffled tiredly over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Loki let out a deep sigh.   
His attachment to the man was only growing stronger now that he was here. He feared that by the time he was able to, he would no longer want to send Magnus back to Midgard.

After they both finished dressing and washing up, Loki turned to face Magnus. “Would you like me to call a servant up to bring the morning meal? I believe that the dining hall may be a little too… fancy for your tastes.”

“Oh, whatever you’d like is fine,” Magnus replied hastily, as if surprised Loki had asked his opinion. Loki smiled.

“I’ll call a servant then,” he said. He waved a hand, and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Magnus looked at him in surprise.

“How did you- did you use magic?” he asked. Loki grinned.

“I can do many things. Come in!” he called, turning to face the door. A servant opened the door.

“What is it you desire, my prince?” he asked, bowing his head politely. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

Loki fought to keep his childish grin from showing as he replied. “I would like my morning meal now, as well as something for my guest. Anything shall suffice.”

“Will that be all, my prince?”

“Yes, yes,” Loki said with mock impatience, “Off you go then!”

The servant bowed again and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Magnus snorted.

“So you really are a prince then?” he said with his eyebrows still raised. Loki smiled; he was really enjoying showing off to Magnus a little too much.

“Of course I am. I’m not only a god, but a prince among gods. You should really feel flattered to be in my presence.”

Magnus laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind then, _my prince_ ,” he replied, the last two words added in with overdramatic flourish.

“Mind that you do,” Loki said teasingly. Just then, the servant re-entered the room, carrying two golden trays heaped with delicious smelling food.

“Your meal,” the servant said, bowing his head briefly.

“Yes, thank you,” Loki replied as he took both of the trays, handing one to Magnus and keeping one for himself. “That will be all. You may leave.” The servant nodded and left.

Magnus grinned. “Must be nice being treated like royalty all the time like this,” he said somewhat wistfully.

Loki snorted. “The servants do treat me well, yes, but most others are not overly fond of me,” he said with a small, scornful laugh, “I’ve played far too many tricks on them for anyone to ever fully trust me. Anyone except for Thor, of course.” Loki looked at the ground for a moment, then looked back up again. “Come,” he said, motioning for Magnus to sit down on the bed, “Let us eat. I hope the food is to your liking.”

Magnus walked over and sat down on the bed, being careful so he wouldn’t spill any of the rich, white milk in the golden goblet upon his tray. Loki waited for him to settle the tray neatly on his lap before he sat down beside him. They ate in silence for a while, savouring the meal.

“This is great,” Magnus said through a mouthful of meat, breaking the silence before it grew too uncomfortable. Loki smiled at him.

“I’m glad you like it,” he replied fondly. He watched as Magnus continued eating for another moment or two before he faltered and put down his fork. “What is wrong?” Loki asked.

Magnus shook his head. “It’s nothing, it’s just… you never told me why it was me who was brought here.” Loki kept his expression carefully blank as Magnus continued. “Out of all the people on ‘Midgard’ as you seem to call it, why am I here?”

Loki swallowed. Now was the time; he had to either tell Magnus the truth or tell him a lie. A lie would be easier for him, but Loki didn’t like the idea of deceiving Magnus. He had brought Magnus into this mess, and at the very least he deserved to know why.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, his head titled questioningly. Loki started.

“Yes, yes I’m fine,” he said hurriedly. “I would,” he began hesitantly, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, “I would prefer not to discuss why I’ve brought you here. As I said before, it was merely a small accident. The main thing is that you are here now.”

Magnus frowned. “Why won’t you tell me? Did you do something bad to bring me here? I won’t tell anyone-”

“That’s enough!” Loki snapped, his face heating up in embarrassment. There was no way he would be able to tell Magnus why he brought him here. He took one last bite of his meal and waved his hand to vanish the rest. “I shall tell you why you’re here when I choose to do so, do you understand?”

Magnus flinched away from him at the harsh words. “Yes, sorry,” he said in a quiet voice, looking away. Loki felt a flash of guilt.

“Look, I’m sorry for speaking to you like that. It’s just… not something I’d like to discuss with you. Are you finished with your food?”

Magnus nodded wordlessly. Loki vanished both Magnus’s tray and his own and then stood up.

“Come,” he said, holding out a hand, “Let me show you the palace library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm still here! Sorry for taking so long to update this, I've been busy with schoolwork and chores! I hope you like this chapter. I should finish the next one either later today or tomorrow so if you like it so far stick around until then!


	4. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop promising to get these done so quickly also sorry ahead of time for possibly abusing commas. Please note the tags I added!!

_“Come,” he said, holding out a hand, “Let me show you the palace library.”_

Magnus hesitantly took Loki’s hand, and Loki teleported them down to the library. Magnus gasped and stumbled away from Loki, looking around in all directions.

“How did you do that?” he asked, his voice shaking with surprise. Loki allowed himself a small smile at the Midgardian’s shock.

“I used a simple teleportation spell,” he said, a hint of pride slipping into his tone. Magnus shook his head in wonder.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you using magic like that,” he remarked. Loki watched with a grin as Magnus looked around the room, taking in the grand sight of the library. There were wooden bookshelves stretching up to the ceiling, filled to the brim with all types of books. The scent of old books was just barely present in the air. The stone floor was covered in regal red carpets, and there were small tables scattered about between the shelves. Glancing back at Loki, Magnus said excitedly, “This place is incredible! Do you mind if I read some of these?”

“Of course you may read them. I was planning on doing some reading myself as a matter of fact.” Loki watched for a moment as Magnus walked briskly towards the closest bookshelf and pulled out a book, and then he turned and walked the other way towards some spell books. Loki browsed the countless titles for a short while before pulling out a few that he felt might help him to re-enchant the mirror. While it was true that he could use the Bifrost to return Magnus to Midgard, Loki decided that it would be best not to cause too much of a fuss. There was probably nothing wrong with picking humans up off of Midgard, but if he used the Bifrost then Heimdall would tell Odin and Odin would ask him about it. Loki made a face. It was best to avoid any confrontations and just quietly fix up the mirror and send Magnus on his way.

With a sigh, Loki made his way over to one of the many small tables, taking care to choose a seat close to Magnus. The library was bigger than it looked, and it wouldn’t do for the man to get lost. He placed his stack of books carefully on the table, pulled out a chair, and took a seat. He was reading for no longer than fifteen minutes before he was distracted by Magnus taking a seat across the table from him with a small book. Loki flashed a smile at him, and felt his heart jump when Magnus returned the gesture. He then quickly busied himself with reading his magical texts, determined not to embarrass himself too much in front of the human.

They read together at the little table like that for hours, losing track of time within the world of the written word. It wasn’t until a little after noon that they were interrupted, once again by Thor.

“Brother!” Thor yelled jovially as he strode into the library, causing both Loki and Magnus to jump.

Loki sighed, “What is it that you want, Thor? Can you not tell that I am busy?”

Thor grinned, clearly not caring about Loki’s irritation. “I am going on a hunt with Sif and the Warriors Three this day!” he crowed proudly. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Well go on then,” he said uninterestedly, “Do not let me stop you.”

Thor puffed out his chest. “I merely thought it right to inform you, my brother,” he said. Loki raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that Thor was trying to show off for Magnus. Thor ruffled Loki’s hair (“Take care of yourself in my absence, dear brother!”) and then he raced out the door. Loki looked at Magnus and sighed. He couldn’t believe Thor. If barging in and interrupting things was a contest, Thor would probably win first prize every time.

“Would you like to take these books back up to my chambers? I expect there shall be fewer interruptions there,” Loki said apologetically.

“That would be nice,” Magnus replied. “To be honest, I was starting to get a bit sore from sitting in this chair anyways,” he added in as an afterthought.

“All right then,” Loki said, standing up and collecting his books under his arm, “Take my hand, and we shall be off.” Magnus picked up his book and reached a hand across the table. When Loki had Magnus’s hand clasped firmly in his, he teleported them back to his room. When they got there, Magnus blinked and rubbed his forehead. “Are you all right?” Loki asked, a hint of concern showing through his voice.

“I’m fine,” Magnus said reassuringly, “It’s just hard getting used to this teleporting business.”

Loki, now safe in the knowledge that Magnus was fine, walked over to his bed. Just as he was about to get in, he noticed with a start that he was still holding Magnus’s hand. “Sorry,” he nearly yelped, his mastery of words being the only thing stopping him from stuttering. He let go of Magnus’s hand as if it were burning him, and, not pausing to note Magnus’s reaction, got into his bed. He lay down on his stomach and shifted his pile of books onto the side table, carefully balancing them so that they wouldn’t fall.

As Loki opened his book in front of him, he heard footsteps indicating that Magnus was walking around to the other side of the bed. Magnus hesitated for a moment before carefully climbing in the bed beside him, assuming the same position as Loki. Loki’s breath caught for a second because of their closeness, their shoulders were nearly touching, but managed to regain control of himself before Magnus noticed.

The two of them continued reading for hours, the time slipping by quickly as they immersed themselves in their reading. The light in the room slowly dimmed as the sun began to set. Eventually, Loki noticed a faint growling noise. He looked up from his tattered old spell book in surprise, noting that it came from Magnus’s direction. After hearing the noise again, he realized that it was the man’s stomach grumbling with hunger. Picking a slim, black bookmark out of thin air to mark his page, Loki closed his book and sat up on his knees. Magnus looked up in interest to see what he was doing.

“You are hungry,” Loki stated.

“I suppose I am,” Magnus replied, glancing at his page number before shutting his book and sitting up as well. He crossed his legs and places his hands in his lap as he asked, “What time is it anyways?”

“I expect that it shall be time to eat dinner soon,” Loki said. “Thor should be returning presently, as hunts embarked on with such short notice do not usually last for more than a day.” Loki snorted. “There shall most likely be a feast held in honour of his ‘bravery’ and ‘skill’.”

Magnus licked his lips. “You know, I wouldn’t mind a feast right about now,” he admitted. “I’m starving.”

“Come then,” Loki said, standing up and placing his book on top of the small pile of the table, “Let us attend the feast.” Magnus grinned and followed him as he exited the room into a grand looking hallway, lined with golden pillars and beautiful works of art. Servants could be seen scurrying in all directions, some carrying trays laden with food, others carrying stacks of dishes and cutlery. The pattering of their hurried footsteps were muffled by the rich red carpets that had been lain down to cover the cold golden floor.

“Looks like we’re just in time,” Magnus remarked. Loki grinned and, without thinking, offered Magnus his hand. To his surprise, Magnus took his hand without a word, and even followed him down the hallway towards the dining hall. The crowd of servants left a space in the middle of the hall for them as they made their way down the hall. Loki led Magnus down a small flight of stairs and around the corner, and at last they reached the doorway to the dining hall. They walked through the open doors and were met by the sight of crowded tables and enthusiastic people. The people were laughing and drinking and stuffing their faces with rich Asgardian delicacies. The air was thick with the scent of various meats and vegetables.

Loki paused in the doorway for a moment longer to allow Magnus to adjust. He guessed that the man had never seen anything like the scene in front of them, and by his widened eyes and the tightening of his hand; Loki knew he was probably right.

“Come on Magnus,” he said gently. Magnus blinked.

“Right. Sorry.”

They made their way along the edge of the hall up to the high table. Loki took a seat near the end of the table, leaving the one at the very end for Magnus. Almost immediately after the pair of them sat down, a servant arrived with two plates piled high with food and two goblets filled with ale. Loki allowed the faintest trace of a smile to show on his face when he heard Magnus politely thank the servant for the meal before digging in.

Loki ate quietly for a while, listening to the conversations being held around them. Most were uninteresting; blindly praising the prowess and skill of the older prince, Thor. Loki sifted through the noise and clamour until he heard Thor’s loud and boisterous voice. He listened with some amusement to his brother’s slightly drunken tale of how he had slayed hundreds of foul beasts. After a few minutes though, Loki stopped listening to Thor’s story. Although he doubted that Thor had killed hundreds of them, the shameless bragging could get irritating after a while. After a minute, his irritated musings were interrupted by a small tug at his sleeve.

“Um, Loki?” Magnus asked hesitantly. Loki looked at him expectantly and he hastily continued. “What kind of drink it this?” he asked, holding his goblet up.

Loki smiled encouragingly. “That is one of the finest Asgardian ales there is,” he told him with an air of pride. Magnus raised his eyebrows approvingly.

“Only the best for royalty I see,” he said before taking a careful sip. He sighed appreciatively and took a large swig. “Wow, this stuff is great.”

“Of course it is,” Loki said teasingly, “I did say it was one of the best.” He took a small drink from his goblet before returning to his meal. Loki and Magnus continued eating and drinking for a while longer. After around half an hour, Loki noticed that Magnus seemed to be rather affected by the ale. Loki himself was a little tipsy, but Magnus appeared to be completely drunk. His face was flushed, and after a moment’s closer examination, Loki noticed that he was swaying a little in his seat.

“Magnus, are you alright?” Loki asked. “How much have you had to drink?” It was not uncommon for people to drink too much at feasts like this, but Loki hadn’t taken Magnus for the type that would drink excessively.

Magnus stared into space for a few seconds, still swaying slightly. It wasn’t until Loki repeated his question that Magnus turned to answer him. “Jus’ the one,” he slurred. Loki gave him an odd look. He was obviously lying, unless… Oh, wonderful. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Asgardian ale would have more of an effect on Midgardians. A servant paused in front of them and politely asked if Magnus would like another drink, but they faltered and scurried away when Loki glared at them.

“Come on, Magnus,” Loki said briskly, taking Magnus’s hand and standing up, “I believe that you have had enough to drink for now. Let us get you to bed, shall we?” Magnus swayed dangerously as he stood up, clutching onto Loki’s arm for support.

“Right then,” he said slowly, “Whatever y’ say.” Loki was glad that he had chosen seats at the end of the table as they made their way out of the room almost undetected. A few people looked over at them curiously, but they didn’t pay much attention to the younger prince of Asgard and his guest.

Somehow, Loki managed to bring Magnus back to his room without much incident. By this point Magnus was practically hanging off of Loki’s arm, and stumbling with every other step. With some difficulty, Loki opened the door and got them both inside. Magnus shakily let go of his arm and stood unsteadily just inside the room. Loki closed the door and locked it with magic; it wouldn’t do for Magnus to go wandering around in the middle of the night in his current condition. As he turned around, he was startled by Magnus lurching forwards and slamming him into the door. Loki felt Magnus’s hands on his chest, and he shivered with the intimate contact.

He took a deep breath and waited for Magnus to move off of him. He could have just pushed Magnus off, but in his slightly intoxicated state he could not find the willpower to do so. Magnus remained where he was for a few more moments, simply staring at Loki. Loki placed his hands over Magnus’s and said in a somewhat strained voice, “Magnus, are you feeling well?” Magnus opted not to answer, choosing instead to glide his hands up Loki’s chest to his shoulders. He shifted forward so close that their noses were almost touching, close enough for Loki to smell the ale on his breath. He knew he should tell Magnus to stop; the man was clearly drunk, and Loki didn’t want to take advantage of him, but the pounding of his heart and the shivers running up and down his spine wouldn’t let him let Magnus go.

Magnus pressed his flushed forehead against Loki’s. “Y’ know, you’re really beautiful,” he said, running an unsteady hand up the back of Loki’s neck, causing his breath to come a little faster. Loki shuddered pleasantly and instinctively wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist.

“You should stop this now, Magnus,” he forced himself to say, “You are not thinking right, and I do not want you to do something you’ll regret later-”

Loki’s practical words were cut off abruptly with a gasp as Magnus unceremoniously crushed their mouths together in a drunken kiss. Magnus’s hand went up from Loki’s neck to the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging them closer together. Loki could taste the alcohol on Magnus’s tongue as it sluggishly invaded his mouth, reminding him that he shouldn’t be letting this happen, but he couldn’t find himself to care as he closed his eyes in pleasure, surrendering himself to the intense feelings threatening to overwhelm him.

Finally, after a short eternity, Loki opened his eyes and broke the kiss, panting harshly. Magnus looked slightly dazed, his lips a bit redder than usual and slightly apart as he gasped for breath. “Magnus,” Loki tried again, “Stop this now. I fear I’ll not be able to hold myself back if we continue.”

“Shut up,” Magnus slurred, moving in for another kiss. Loki couldn’t hold back the small whine that escaped him when Magnus began to nibble and suck on his lower lip. His fingers clenched in Magnus’s tunic helplessly as Magnus trailed his mouth down from his lips to his chin, then to his neck. Magnus attacked his neck almost ferociously, kissing and licking it roughly and biting down in some places, sucking hard enough to leave marks. Loki’s breath hitched when Magnus harshly laved his tongue over one of the purpling bruises he had left. 

Magnus’s mouth left his neck so he could turn the two of them around abruptly and push Loki back towards his bed, causing him to cry out in surprise. Loki felt the backs of his legs bump into the bed, and after another insistent push from Magnus, he unwrapped his hand from around the man’s waist and moved to sit uncertainly in the middle of his bed. He knew that he should be the sensible one and make Magnus stop, but just when he opened his mouth to say something, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Magnus drunkenly stripping off his clothes. He watched while Magnus pulled both arms out of the sleeves of his tunic and wrestled with it until he somehow managed to get it up over his head, messing up his golden curls. Loki stared, captivated by the smooth, creamy skin of Magnus’s chest as it was revealed. He had seen it once before, when he had been watching Magnus on Midgard, but now he was so much closer, and it was so much better. 

Magnus left his pants on and clumsily climbed onto Loki’s bed. Loki let out a startled gasp when Magnus pushed him over, tumbling down with him and ending up on top of him. Loki revelled in the feeling of Magnus’s warm body covering his own for a second before he moved his hands to Magnus’s now bare back. He felt more than heard Magnus’s sigh of appreciation as he rubbed his hands over the smooth skin of his back. Loki let out a choked groan of pleasure as Magnus suddenly ground his hips into Loki’s groin. 

“G-gods, Magnus,” he choked out, digging his nails into Magnus’s back. Magnus moaned and continued to thrust his hips up against Loki, moving his head down for another sloppy kiss. A shiver shot down Loki’s spine as Magnus’s tongue tangled with his own, causing a trail of their mixed saliva to trail down his cheek. His hands scrabbled at Magnus’s back when Magnus increased the pace of his haphazard grinding. He broke away from the kiss to gasp for air. Magnus seemed unfazed, and instead moved to nip and suck at his earlobe. Loki closed his eyes and turned his head to give Magnus a better angle and inhaled sharply when Magnus kissed down his neck, sucking on the already present marks. 

Loki began jerking his hips up against Magnus, making the man whine with the added friction. A few moments later, Magnus ground harder, and faster. Loki clenched his eyes shut as he felt his completion approaching. “Loki,” groaned Magnus, “I can’t- I’m going to-” 

His words cut off sharply with a harsh groan that ran straight down to Loki’s growing arousal. They rocked together for a few moments more before Loki felt a tightening in his lower stomach. He tried to warn Magnus of his approaching climax, but before he could make a sound he was overcome by ecstasy. He tipped his head back, dug his nails roughly into Magnus’s back, and let out a long groan, his entire body trembling in overwhelming pleasure. He vaguely noticed Magnus jerking his hips one more time before giving a sharp cry, signalling his own orgasm. Loki’s body felt limp and pleasantly tingly as he recovered, his breath coming in sharp pants. Magnus collapsed on top of him, his heavy breaths warming the side of Loki’s neck. 

Magnus seemed content just to lie there, but the sticky mess of their seed began to bother Loki. He gently pushed Magnus off of him, noting that he appeared to be exhausted. The man’s hair was a mess, and his eyes were drooping closed. Loki fondly combed his fingers through Magnus’s hair a few times before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He waved a hand, quickly cleaning their come off their clothes and the sheets. Then he shuffled underneath the blankets, making sure to tuck Magnus in as well before cuddling contentedly into his chest. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was Magnus’s comforting arms wrapping around him, covering him in his scent.


	5. The Morning After

Loki awoke to the small movements of Magnus quietly stirring awake. They were still cuddling together, and Loki felt an overwhelming sense of contentment. As impossible as it had seemed a few days ago, they were together. Loki nuzzled gently into Magnus’s bare chest, inhaling his warm scent deeply. He was so happy; he hadn’t dared dream that he would actually be able to be with Magnus, but by some extraordinary turn of events, it appeared as though Magnus had at least held passing admiration for him. Loki frowned. As happy as he was with what had happened, now that he thought about it; he had no way of knowing whether Magnus actually liked him that much or if he had just been extremely drunk. His worried musings were cut off, however, by Magnus letting out a pained groan.

“God, I think I’m going to be sick,” he complained, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“If you are going to lose the contents of your stomach, would you kindly try not to do so on my bed?” Loki asked, resting his chin on Magnus’s chest to look up at him.

Magnus furrowed his brow and then looked down at Loki, his eyes still half closed. He squinted at Loki, confused and still half asleep. Loki raised an eyebrow expectantly. If the mortal was going to be sick, he would really rather not to get covered in it, and he really hoped Magnus would just hurry up and answer him soon. Magnus blinked slowly, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them. He unwrapped an arm from around Loki’s back and pressed it to his forehead in an attempt to lessen what Loki suspected to be a massive headache, judging by how drunk he had been the night before. He opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but then he closed it and blinked again. Loki waited patiently, beginning to wonder just how much Magnus remembered from the night before.

“You…” Magnus began uncertainly, “I…” He paused again, struggling for a few moments with his thoughts while Loki waited uneasily. He closed his eyes and sent a swift prayer to the gods that Magnus remembered what had happened; he had no idea what he would do if he didn’t. He opened his eyes as Magnus continued.

“I thought that was a dream,” he said slowly, staring hard at Loki. “But… what exactly happened?” He shuffled backwards far enough to carefully sit up, clutching his head and crossing his legs. Loki bit his lip nervously. Magnus had said he thought it had been a dream, and Loki hoped desperately that by “it”, he was referring to the events of the previous night. He propped himself up on his arms before pulling himself up into a sitting position and taking a deep breath.

“Yesterday, you were extremely intoxicated,” he began carefully. “I thought it best to bring you back here before you had any more to drink, but you er-” Loki cut himself off embarrassedly. Magnus groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

“I remember,” he said wretchedly. “Oh god, I am so sorry.” Loki felt a pang of hurt.

“Sorry? What for? Did you not enjoy what happened last night?” Magnus looked up at him in surprise, but Loki continued speaking before he could reply. “It is I who should be apologizing. I should have known that our ales would be too strong for you, and I should have stopped you before we-” Loki made some abstract motion with his hands and then folded his arms protectively over his chest.

“I’m sorry I was so… forward,” Magnus said, “I was out of line; I forced myself on you, I didn’t even ask your permission.” He scrutinized Loki for a moment and added hesitantly, “Why are you asking if I enjoyed myself? I don’t see why it would matter unless…” Magnus trailed off, wringing his hands nervously. Loki licked his lips. Now seemed like a good time to tell Magnus how he felt. The worst that could happen was that Magnus could reject him, and then Loki could send him home on the Bifrost and they could both be done with it all. Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, mentally preparing himself for the words he was about to say. He opened his eyes and exhaled.

“Magnus,” Loki said quietly, “Earlier you asked why you were brought here, and I believe that now is the correct time to tell you.”

Loki bit his lip nervously and shuffled closer to Magnus. He reached forward with one hand and gently threaded his fingers through the soft, golden curls on the side of Magnus’s head. Magnus stayed still, looking at Loki with what appeared to be a slightly hopeful expression. Loki took the lack of negative response from Magnus as a sign of consent for what he was going to do next, so he took a deep breath in to steady his nerves and moved in for a kiss. He tilted his head slightly to the right, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Magnus’s. At first, Magnus didn’t respond, but when Loki slid his hand to the back of his head to deepen the kiss, he let out a quiet whimper and wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him closer. Their lips moved harmoniously against each other, and their breath was shared. It was a beautiful moment, and Loki never wanted it to end. He could kiss Magnus like this forever; wrapped in his arms, inhaling his subtle scent.

Eventually, they broke apart, leaning against each other’s foreheads. Loki opened his eyes and stared deep into Magnus’s beautiful pale blue ones, trying to read their expression. He saw many emotions in those eyes. Contentment was there, as well as relief.

“I love you, Magnus,” Loki said simply, “I have loved you since I first set my gaze upon you. That is why you are here.”

Tears welled up in Magnus’s eyes, and he let out a breathless laugh. “I love you too,” he whispered. Loki’s heart leaped with joy upon hearing the four short words. _Magnus loved him._

Loki pulled Magnus into a tight hug, their heads settling in the crooks of each other’s necks. They stayed like that for a moment before Magnus chuckled softly.

“What is it?” Loki asked. Magnus pulled away from their hug, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

“You’ve got hickeys all over your neck,” he said, laughter evident in his voice. Loki cursed.

“You must be joking.” Without thinking, Loki got up, walked across his room, and took out the mirror. Magnus shuffled over to sit on the side of the bed, swinging his legs over the side. He watched with some amusement as Loki craned his neck to see the dark purple splotches. Loki cursed again, eliciting a small laugh from Magnus.

“Oh, you think this is all very funny, do you not?” Loki asked resentfully.

“Actually, I do,” said Magnus, leaning back on his elbow with a smirk. “I’ve just given the God of Mischief a load of hickeys.”

“Thor’s never going to let me hear the end of this,” Loki complained, letting his arm drop. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Magnus with a huff. Magnus winced at the sudden movement, pressing a hand to his forehead. Loki looked at him in some concern. “Would you like me to rid you of your headache?” he asked.

Magnus looked at him hopefully. “You can do that?”

Loki nodded. “Of course I can, it is a simple enough healing spell.” Before Magnus could say anything in reply, Loki moved his hand off of his forehead, replacing it with his own. His hand glowed blue for a few moments, and then Magnus relaxed visibly.

“God, that feels so much better. Thanks.” Magnus sat up and looked with some curiosity at the mirror in his hand.

“That’s quite the mirror you’ve got there,” he remarked, taking in the golden frame and delicate pattern. “Mind if I take a look?” He reached out for the mirror, but Loki snatched it away from him.

“Don’t touch that,” he snapped.

Magnus looked hurt. “No need to get so defensive,” he said in a wounded voice. “What’s so special about that mirror anyways?”

Loki calmed down a bit, and then he felt a pang of guilt. There had been no reason for him to act so harshly towards Magnus. He had only been asking about the mirror. Loki didn’t know what had come over him; now that the magic was gone from his treasure, there wasn’t anything special about it at all.

“Nothing,” he said in response to Magnus’s question. “Here, take it.” He handed Magnus the mirror and the man turned it over in his hand a few times.

“It’s a beautiful mirror,” he said admiringly. “Are you sure there’s nothing special about it? I don’t want to force you to let me look at some prized family heirloom or something.”

Loki hesitated. There really wasn’t any reason not to tell Magnus what the mirror was. It wouldn’t make any difference; Magnus would still be here, and the mirror would still be broken.

“That mirror… it used to be magic,” he began. Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really?” he asked, taking another look at it. “What did it do?”

“I am not sure of the full extent of its powers,” Loki admitted, “But that mirror is how you came here. As far as my knowledge goes, that mirror was a window to your realm. I told you earlier that your arrival on Asgard was an accident, and that much is true. I never meant to take you away from Midgard; I had merely intended to look through the mirror to observe Midgard. But I underestimated its power. The power of the mirror brought you here because… because I wished that you were here with me.”

Loki looked down at the floor. Now that the words had left his mouth; he realized that Magnus could very well be angry with him. He had plucked the man out of his world like a cherry off a tree, and he had uprooted his entire life on a mere whim. He had been gone for a few days now. Any family or friends he may have had would probably be worried sick about him. He had a job to do, and a house to take care of. What would happen to them? He could very well lose his job. And it would all be because Loki had had an idle crush on him. When Loki looked up again, he was surprised to see Magnus looking at him hopefully.

“If this mirror is how you got me here, does that mean it could take me back again?” he asked excitedly. Loki sighed sorrowfully.

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” he said quietly, “It used to have magic, but not anymore. The power to move between realms is a great one indeed, and I’m afraid I do not have such power.” He bit his lip, put the mirror down on the bed, and looked away, unable to meet Magnus’s desolate gaze as he added softly. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to get you home.” It hurt him to lie to Magnus like this; he could easily take the Midgardian home using the Bifrost. But if he took Magnus home, they would not be able to be together any longer, and now that Loki had Magnus here with him, he wanted to keep him close for at least a little longer.

“You… you can’t get me home?” Magnus asked fearfully. “But you said you’d be able to!”

“I can return you to Midgard,” Loki said carefully, “But I would need to return the magic to this mirror to do so.”

“Well, why can’t you?” Magnus asked impatiently.

Loki sighed. “The magic used to enchant this mirror is far greater than my own. I have been trying as hard as I can to find a way to re-enchant it, but you will have to be patient with me.”

Magnus started to open his mouth to say something, but Loki cut him off by taking both of his hands and pulling him close for a kiss. At first Magnus seemed miffed to be so rudely interrupted, but after a second or two, he calmed down enough to kiss Loki back, and they stayed like that for a while, eyes closed, lazily moving their lips together. Loki slowly let go of Magnus’s hands to coil his arms around the man’s still bare back, his body relaxing in contentment when Magnus did the same.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise as Loki’s door was thrown open carelessly by none other than Thor, the God of Thunder.

Loki and Magnus broke apart, both of them blushing furiously.

“Loki, I-” Thor cut himself off abruptly at the sight of the two men. Loki, with his neck covered in hickeys, and Magnus, his hand resting on Loki’s thigh and his tunic on the other side of the room. Thor stared at the two of them for a minute, blinking stupidly.

Finally, Loki broke the silence. “Get out you fool!” he yelled, making a violent shoving motion with one hand. Thor staggered backwards a few steps at the harsh blast of magic, and, seeming to recover his senses again, stumbled out of the room and down the hallway. Loki gave a long-suffering sigh as he heard the retreating footsteps disappear. He opened his mouth to apologize yet again for his brother’s rudeness, but Magnus stopped him by pressing a fingertip to the god’s lips.

“It’s alright,” he said, “It isn’t your fault.”

Loki gave Magnus a weary smile and placed his hand affectionately on the hand still resting on his thigh. “Come,” he said, gently taking the hand in his own, “Let us dress. I imagine you are feeling hungry, and I would like to take you to a special place for our morning meal today.” Magnus followed him as he stood up and led him across the room to the closet. Loki opened the door with his free hand and motioned with a tilt of his head for Magnus to pick out something to wear. Still holding tight onto Loki’s hand, Magnus stepped forward half a pace and, after a moment’s indecision, picked out a plain, green tunic. Loki couldn’t help a tiny smile appearing on his face; Magnus had picked out one of his favourite tunics. 

They dressed quickly, Magnus choosing to change in the bathroom. When he walked out again, he was met by the sight of Loki using magic to fix his hair. “Can you do that for me too?” Magnus asked, watching in interest as Loki’s hair rid itself of knots and fixed itself neatly. In answer, Loki waved a hand, and Magnus’s hair fixed itself as well. Magnus let out a breathless laugh. “This is great,” he said, reaching up to feel his hair. Loki grinned.

“I am glad you think so. Now come, we must first visit the kitchens to obtain our meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I actually finished this one fairly quickly! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	6. Breakfast... or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated this in a long time. Sorry for the delay, and don't forget to take note of the added tags before reading!

Loki and Magnus were approaching the door when a thought occurred to Loki. Had the door not been locked the night before? How had Thor been able to enter so easily? After a quick inspection of the door, he realized that Thor had somehow managed to break the door open. He groaned; that oaf probably didn’t even realize he had broken it. Magnus opened his mouth to remark on the broken door, but Loki stopped him with a shake of his head.

“I’ll have to fix that later,” he muttered.

Loki led Magnus out into the hall, this time taking a left turn instead of a right. They headed down the hall, past numerous doors of all shapes and sizes, gorgeous works of art, and windows revealing breathtaking views of the golden city below. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a small stone staircase. The enticing scent of food wafted up from a small wooden door at the bottom.

“This is it,” said Loki, “Er, you might want to stand back a bit. Strictly speaking, we should ask before taking food, but where is the fun in that? After all, I am the God of Mischief, what would I be without my tricks?”

Magnus took a step back. “What are you going to do?” he asked, a hint of excitement showing through his voice. Loki grinned.

“You’ll see.” Loki readied himself; the spell he was about to cast was not a simple one. It was a fairly easy sounding spell he had unearthed not too long ago in an old spell book, but whenever he had tried it, he couldn’t maintain it for longer than a minute or two. It was a spell of invisibility, one which would be of great aid to him in his tricks, if he could only manage to master it. Normally, Loki would find some other creative means to sneak food out of the kitchens, generally something that would cause a great deal of fuss, but he would rather to show off his magical abilities to Magnus than show off his trickery. If simple levitation had impressed him, Loki couldn’t wait to see how he liked invisibility.

Loki took a deep breath and concentrated all of his magic into the palms of his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Magnus watching him with interest, but he quickly tossed all thoughts of the Midgardian away; he needed all of his focus in order for the spell to work. As he concentrated, his hands began to glow blue, and he closed his eyes. Then, he spun his hands and spread them out, a soft tingling feeling spreading throughout his body being the only sign of any magical energy being released. Just as he was opening his eyes to see if it had worked, he heard Magnus gasp in surprise.

“How’d you do that? Did you- did you just turn yourself invisible?”

Loki chuckled. “Wait there, I’ll be back in a minute.” As much as he wanted to show off, he also didn’t want his spell to wear off before he snatched some food- and maybe caused a bit of mischief as well. Loki hurried down the stairs to the kitchens, not wanting to keep Magnus waiting for too long. He paused and looked at his hands. They were translucent, which meant that he was invisible to everyone else. Satisfied that the spell was indeed working properly, he pushed the door open, and emerged into a small store room, one that he often went through to snatch a midday snack. Its musty smell was overpowered by the aroma of food cooking not too far away. He was quietly stepping around various sacks of root vegetables when he had to step neatly out of the way of the door on the other side of the room swinging open, narrowly avoiding the young man who hurried into the room. Loki watched idly as the man paused to mutter a curse in his superior’s direction before hoisting a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and rushing back out.

After the man left, Loki busied himself picking up an empty, folded up sack from the back corner of the room. As soon as he touched it, the sack became translucent as well. He unfolded it, and then he made his way through the open door into the kitchens themselves. The kitchen was a large, busy room filled with people rushing all over the place and cooking various dishes. They were most likely preparing for the king’s lunch at the moment, as the room was not as busy as it was before a feast. Loki slipped through the crowd, being careful not to jostle anyone, and aware that his spell of invisibility would not last for long. 

After crossing the kitchen, Loki paused at a counter where a servant was working away slicing up various cheeses into small cubes. He watched the man work for a moment, and then, using his magic, he conjured up a small, deep green bag. He waited for the man to leave to get another block of cheese, and then he scooped up a large handful of cheese, placed it in the bag, and deposited the bag into his empty potato sack. Loki hung around the counter until the man turned back, and he stifled a childish giggle when the man began to panic and search frantically for the missing cheese. Loki watched the man for another few seconds before he snapped himself out of it. He didn’t have enough time to savour the outcome of his mischief for too long; he still needed to snatch more food.

For the next few minutes, Loki made his way around the kitchen, spreading mischief and misfortune wherever he went. Finally, after plucking a couple of apples out of an unfortunate servant’s hands, he had accumulated enough stolen food to make a fairly sizable meal. He strode back to the storage room, making sure to trip a few people on his way over. When he got to the small wooden door at the back of the storage room, he glanced around to ensure that there was no one else in the room before he quietly slipped out. Magnus turned to look at him when he saw the door open and close.

“Loki? It is you, isn’t it?”

Loki hurried up the stairs and stopped in front of Magnus, noting with a small smile that the man was still looking at the door.

“Yes, it is me,” Loki said, dropping the invisibility spell. At Loki’s sudden reappearance, Magnus jumped in surprise.

“Don’t do that!” he exclaimed, rubbing his reddening face in embarrassment. Loki allowed a broad grin to show on his face.

“Follow me, it is quite the walk to the spot I have in mind, and I am assuming that you’re as famished as I am.” Without waiting for a reply, Loki set off down the hall at a brisk walk.

After a heartbeat he heard Magnus call with some irritation, “Oi, wait for me!” Loki didn’t reply, and a moment later, the hasty pattering of Magnus’s footsteps signalled the fact that he was following him. Once Magnus caught up with him, Loki offered him his hand. With an almost shy smile on his face, Magnus carefully took Loki’s hand. Their fingers threaded together as they continued walking out of the castle. Finally, after a long walk to the other end of the castle, they reached what appeared to be a dead end. Magnus gave Loki a strange look.

“Did we go the wrong way?” he asked.

Loki shook his head with a smile. “This is the exit we must use if we are to arrive at the area I have in mind.”

Magnus stared at Loki as if he were insane. “This isn’t an exit,” he said, “This is a brick wall.”

Loki dropped Magnus’s hand and took a step forward, motioning for Magnus to follow. “Come, I assure you this is no ordinary wall.” With those words, Loki walked straight through the wall. The familiar tingling feeling of passing through the illusion washed over his body, and then he emerged from the “wall” into a small, hidden grassy area. He grinned as he heard Magnus swear in surprise.

“Can you stop doing that? I swear, any more of these magic tricks and that’ll be the end of me!” The muffled voice came from the other side of the wall. Loki laughed and poked his head through the illusion. Magnus jumped backwards a step and swore again. 

“Are you coming or not?” Loki asked, stepping back into the castle. Magnus hesitated, so Loki gently took his hand and led him through the wall. Magnus tightened his grip on Loki’s hand as they passed through the illusion. When they emerged on the other side, Magnus looked around in amazement.

They were in a small area he had discovered when he was younger. It had originally just been a tiny spot in between the walls of the castle, overgrown with grass and weeds, but when one of Loki’s more ambitious spells he had been practicing blew a hole in the wall, he had, by chance, stumbled upon the hidden spot. He had used his throwing knives to cut the grass down to a more reasonable height (later he simply used magic to maintain the grass), and he had left a small tree growing in the corner. Ever since then, he had often come out here to practice spells and study without interruption. Around noon, the sun shone down on his hideaway, making it pleasant and warm, and the now almost fully grown tree provided a nice amount of shade.

“It’s beautiful here,” Magnus said in a hushed voice.

“None know of this place save yourself,” Loki replied quietly, “I trust you will inform no others of its location?”

“Who would I tell?” Magnus asked simply. Loki had to admit he had a point; the only other person Magnus knew on Asgard was Thor, and he didn’t seem overly fond of Loki’s overbearing older brother.

The two of them walked over to the tree growing near the back wall, still hand in hand. They stopped in front of it and Loki put the sack of food down by the sturdy brown trunk. Magnus timidly dropped Loki’s hand and leaned against the wall. Loki looked at him questioningly.

“Are you all right?” he asked gently. Magnus started and then nodded his head once.

“Fine. I’m fine, it’s just…” he trailed off uncertainly. Loki looked at him expectantly, and then Magnus reluctantly continued. “What are we going to do about this? I mean, you’re a god, and I’m just a human. I’m flattered that you like me so much, but I’m going to have to go home at some point.” He sighed and looked at the ground before adding quietly, “I don’t know if I want to go home anymore.”

Loki felt a rush of affection towards Magnus. “Magnus,” he said in a low voice, “You don’t have to leave if you wish not to.” Magnus looked up at him hopefully. His big blue eyes were too much for Loki, and before the man could say anything, Loki pulled him into a kiss. Magnus gave a short grunt of surprise at the sudden motion. Loki wrapped his arms protectively around Magnus’s waist. If Magnus didn’t want to leave, then there was no reason for Loki to send him home. Not when they could be together like this. With their chests pressed together like this, Loki could feel Magnus’s slightly accelerated heartbeat through their clothes. Loki’s breathing turned slow and deep as he tilted his head slightly and merely enjoyed the nearly dizzying feeling of their lips moving softly together. He let out a whimper of pleasure when Magnus moved to nibble and suck on his lower lip. After a while longer they broke apart, both men panting slightly.

“I never want to leave you,” Magnus breathed, staring at Loki with wide eyes.

“Then stay,” whispered Loki as he tightened his hold around Magnus’s waist. Magnus responded with another kiss, this time allowing his tongue to slip into Loki’s mouth. Loki couldn’t help but groan at his intoxicating taste, and at the way their tongues tangled together. He shivered pleasantly as he felt Magnus run his tongue along the tips of his teeth, letting out a soft moan when he moved to suck on his tongue. Loki moved a hand up Magnus’s back to his neck, causing Magnus to shudder. Eventually Magnus moved his lips from Loki’s mouth down to his neck, sucking and biting at the marks he had left the night before. Loki let out a quiet whimper as the sensitive flesh was teased and prodded at. His hands moved up to tangle in Magnus’s curls when Magnus moved to nibble gently at his collarbone.

“Gods, Magnus,” he panted, tilting his head back so that Magnus would have better access to his neck. Magnus hummed softly in approval, and Loki felt the soft vibration on his collarbone. When Magnus got to the edge of his tunic, he pulled away uncertainly. Loki allowed in him move away, and then with an impatient movement of his now empty hand, Loki vanished his tunic, leaving his entire top half bare. He felt himself blush as he saw Magnus blatantly staring at him; his blue eyes roaming over his exposed chest.

Magnus reached a hand out towards Loki, then hesitated. “May I?” he asked timidly. When Loki nodded his approval, Magnus placed his hands on his chest and rubbed it up and down. Loki sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Magnus’s hands on his skin. Then, he was startled by Magnus wrapping his arms around him and putting his mouth on his nipple. He inhaled sharply at the spike of pleasure that shot through his body, gasping softly when Magnus moved a hand to pinch and roll the other. Magnus teased the small nubs of flesh until they were hard and sensitive; drawing out a few embarrassing mewls from Loki in the process. Then he released Loki’s nipple from his mouth, while still continuing his ministrations on the other.

Loki shivered as he felt Magnus’s mouth move slowly down his upper body, kissing and sucking every inch along the way. He whined softly when Magnus stopped just above the edge of his pants, ignoring the growing erection tenting the dark fabric, and choosing instead to lick and suck the bare flesh. After a few more moments of relentless teasing and a whispered “please” from Loki, Magnus reached a hand up to take Loki’s clothed dick in his hand, and the simple touch sent fire through Loki’s veins. His knees buckled with the strength of his pleasure, and he was vaguely aware of Magnus using the hand that had been teasing his nipples to slide around to his back, gently lowering the two of them onto the soft, grassy ground. Loki heard a soft rustling noise, indicating that Magnus had knelt down beside him.

The blades of grass were prickly and itchy against his bare skin, but the mild discomfort on his back was the last thought on his mind as Magnus, after looking up to seek hurried permission, grabbed hold of the edge of Loki’s pants and began to pull them off. The friction of the soft material dragging over his cock made Loki keen with want, and he impatiently lifted his hips so Magnus could more easily remove his pants.

Once his pants were off, Magnus tossed them aside and moved to settle himself between Loki’s eagerly parted legs. He traced his fingertips lightly along his length, causing Loki to shiver in anticipation. Then, Magnus engulfed the head of his dick with his mouth, covering his teeth with his soft, pink lips. Loki groaned and fisted his hands in the grass, the wet heat of Magnus’s mouth almost too much to bear. He whined softly as Magnus began to tease him playfully with his tongue, swirling it around his head and running it briefly over his slit. Magnus opened up his mouth some more and slowly sank down, allowing him to take in a few more inches of Loki’s length. He began to bob his head up and down, reaching his hand up to stroke and massage the base where his mouth couldn’t reach.

Loki panted and trembled, using all of his willpower not to thrust upwards into that warm, enveloping heat. Magnus slid back up his length to suck on the tip again, still teasing him with his hand. Magnus’s other hand traced lazy circles on his inner thigh, causing Loki to shiver and squirm with desire. Then, accompanied by a short whine of protest from Loki, Magnus released Loki’s dick from his mouth and then used both of his hands to spread Loki’s thighs apart farther. Loki blushed, Magnus holding his legs up against his stomach made him feel extremely exposed and helpless, even though he knew he could easily overpower the Midgardian if he chose to. He looked down at Magnus as he teasingly trailed his tongue down the side of his length, barely providing any pressure. Loki twitched, desperate for more friction but too proud to ask for it. 

Magnus continued licking down his length to his balls, and Loki tipped his head back and groaned softly when Magnus took one into his mouth, gently licking the sensitive area with his tongue. Then, he moved down farther, past his balls and to his hole. Loki inhaled sharply as he felt Magnus’s tongue give a strong lick to his twitching entrance, and then he let out a long, keening whine when Magnus thrust his tongue in. It took all of his self-control not to thrash wildly as Magnus rolled his tongue around inside of him, rubbing it roughly against his insides, occasionally pausing to deliberately stroke the walls of his passage. Loki scrabbled wildly at the grass with his hands when Magnus stopped his rolling movements and began thrusting in and out of his hole, mimicking what was yet to come.

“Magnus, please,” Loki choked out, “I need you- _ahh_ , I need you, in me.” Magnus groaned against his hole at his words, causing Loki to whine in response. Magnus gave Loki’s entrance one last long, sucking kiss before he pulled away, both men panting hard. Magnus scrambled to take his clothes off, and Loki noted with a flash of arousal that Magnus was already almost completely hard. Magnus gave himself a few quick strokes to work himself up to full hardness, grasped Loki’s thigh, and was just lining himself up when he paused with a curse.

“Lube. Loki, we need lube.”

Loki groaned in frustration. He didn’t care about lube, he just needed Magnus inside of him, needed it more than he had ever needed anything in his life. He had no idea how he managed to get it right, but he quickly cast a lubrication spell on himself, inhaling sharply as he felt his insides become slicked and cool.

“In me. Now.” Loki gasped. Magnus gazed down at him with lust-blown pupils, a thin layer of sweat beginning to form on his brow. “ _Please_ ,” Loki begged after a few moments. Magnus made a small noise in the back of his throat, lined himself up with Loki’s hole, and pressed in. Loki let out a short whine as he felt Magnus’s hard cock breach his sensitive ring of muscle, slowly penetrating his slickened passage. Loki panted heavily as his body worked to accept the intrusion, his fingers grasping blindly at the grass as he felt himself stretching and twitching around Magnus’s dick.

Magnus paused when he was halfway in, his body visibly straining with the effort of holding back. “You alright?” he asked breathlessly, his nails digging into Loki’s thigh.

Loki whined and pushed his hips against Magnus in answer. “I’m fine, I’m fine please, in me- _oh gods_.” The last two words slipped from his mouth as his impatient movements caused Magnus to slide farther into Loki’s body. The unexpected friction wrung a surprised groan of pleasure from Magnus’s throat, and then, assured that Loki was indeed more than alright, he continued to slowly sink his cock into Loki’s eager hole. Finally, Magnus slid in the rest of the way, his balls pressing up against Loki’s body.

As the two of them waited for Loki to adjust, Magnus leaned down over him, and, placing his hands on either side of his shoulders, captured his lips in a lustful kiss. Loki moaned openly into Magnus’s mouth as he felt Magnus pour all of his love and lust into the kiss, his tongue invading and caressing every inch of his mouth. Loki desperately wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together, and Loki could feel Magnus’s heart beating rapidly against his skin. Loki bucked his hips impatiently and instantly gasped into Magnus’s mouth at the sudden friction of Magnus’s stomach rubbing against his cock, and at the feeling of Magnus’s dick shifting inside of him. 

"Magnus," he gasped, breaking away from their kiss, "Please." 

Magnus groaned and obliged Loki’s desperate request. He slowly inched out of Loki, and it was all Loki could do to concentrate on smothering the tiny whimpers that threatened to slip from his mouth. Then he thrust back in, driving a cry from Loki’s lungs as he tipped his head back in pleasure. Magnus groaned as he repeated the action, this time moving faster. Loki panted and whined as Magnus moved in and out of his body, slowly gaining speed until they were moving at a steady pace. Loki moaned and keened while Magnus drove himself in and out of his needy hole, shuddering in delight when he heard Magnus begin to whimper softly in his ear. 

Magnus shifted his position, allowing himself to reach forwards and pin Loki’s hands together at the wrist with one hand, while still supporting his weight with the other. Loki gasped; this angle allowed Magnus to sink deeper into his hole, making the sensation of penetration feel much more intense. Magnus moaned and thrust harder, grinding and gripping Loki’s wrists tightly as Loki arched into his thrusts. 

After a minute, Magnus let go of Loki’s wrists in favour of grabbing hold of his thigh, holding it almost roughly at an angle so Magnus could thrust into him more easily. Loki keened at the feeling of being manhandled and spread open like this, reveling in the sensation of Magnus’s thick, hard cock ruthlessly driving in and out of him. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure shot through him as he felt Magnus brush past his prostate. Loki cried out and bucked his hips against Magnus, desperately trying to feel that pleasure again. Magnus moaned at the change in pace and yanked Loki’s leg up. This allowed him to brush against Loki’s prostate again, and Loki could only whine and fist his hands roughly in the grass as Magnus began to ride him harder and faster. 

As he felt his completion approaching, Loki clenched his eyes shut and jerked back into Magnus as the man continued to pound hard into his desperate body. He was so close, he just needed a little more, just a little something more to push him over the edge. Finally, Magnus wrapped his fingers around Loki’s throbbing erection and began to stroke roughly it in time with their erratic rhythm. The extra friction was enough to make him come, and he did so with a sharp cry, his entire body clenching up, and ecstasy coursing through his veins like fire. He was vaguely aware of Magnus coming inside him with a shout as he rode out their orgasms. After a few more stuttering jerks of his hips, Magnus carefully pulled out and then collapsed on top of him, sweat dripping from his forehead, Loki’s seed smearing between their overheated bodies. 

Once they regained their breath, Loki wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him into a tender kiss, all gentle lips and caressing tongues. Loki wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but eventually they broke apart, and Magnus shifted off of him to give him room to sit up. With a small movement of his hand, Loki cleared the sticky mess of sweat and cum off his skin. After he made their clothes reappear on their bodies, he heard Magnus speak, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Are we going to eat now? I’m starving.”


End file.
